Down by the River
by i-nv-u50
Summary: Chris/Gordie slash... Gordie is getting bored with studying. Showing up in the middle of the night, Chris tells Gordie they're going fishing. Gordie being Gordie, he is eager to go... But does Chris have an ulterior motive? XD


Title: Fishing in the Dark  
  
Author: I_nv_u50  
  
Rating: PG13 for language…  
  
Warning: Slash! Whoohoo!!  
  
Pairings: Chris/Gordie  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephen King initially, and whoever wants to claim them for the movie… Lyrics belong to the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band  
  
Author's Note: Another Stand By Me slashy bit. This isn't a songfic, but the lyrics are here too so you can read them if you don't know them. (I'm not sure if it's good or bad that I do O.o;;;) Anyway, expect some more gordie/chris slash for me in a while, cause I have another idea… now all I need is to hunt me out a plotline, and I'm all set ^^ Enjoy the story, and please review!! ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lazy yellow moon comin' up tonight  
  
Shinin' through the trees  
  
Crickets are singin' and lightning bugs  
  
Are floatin' on the breeze  
  
Baby get ready  
  
Across the field where the creek turns back  
  
By the old stump row  
  
I'm gonna take you to a special place  
  
That nobody knows  
  
Baby get ready  
  
Ooooh - Ooh!  
  
You and me go fishin' in the dark  
  
Lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars  
  
Where the cool grass grows  
  
Down by the river in the full moonlight  
  
We'll be fallin in love  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Just movin' slow  
  
Stayin' the whole night through  
  
It feels so good to be with you!  
  
Spring is almost over and the summer's come  
  
And the days are gettin' long  
  
Waited all winter for the time to be right  
  
Just to take you along  
  
Baby get ready  
  
And it don't matter if we sit forever  
  
And the fish don't bite  
  
We'll jump in the river and cool ourselves  
  
From the heat of the night  
  
Baby get ready  
  
Ooooh - Ooh!  
  
You and me go fishin' in the dark  
  
Lyin' on our backs and countin the stars'  
  
Where the cool grass grows  
  
Down by the river in the full moonlight  
  
We'll be fallin' in love  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Just movin' slow  
  
Stayin' the whole night through  
  
It feels so good to be with  
  
You and me go fishin   
  
(You and me go fishin in the dark)   
  
in the dark  
  
Lyin' on our backs and countin' the stars  
  
Where the cool grass grows  
  
Down by the river (Down by the light)  
  
in the full moonlight  
  
We'll be fallin' in love   
  
(We'll be fallin in love)   
  
in the middle of the night  
  
Just movin' slow  
  
You and me go fishin' (You and me go   
  
fishin in the dark) in the dark  
  
Lyin on our backs and countin' the stars  
  
Where the cool grass grows  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fishin' in the Dark ~ Nitty Gritty Dirt Band  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordie sighed and rubbed his tired eyes with the ends of his fingers. He had been working for hours now, going over the same material that he had been reviewing the day before, and the day before that too. His eyes were beginning to unfocus as soon as he looked at the page, but he couldn't afford to stop. He had to pass the course, or he wouldn't get into any college that his father might want him to go to in a few years.  
  
Running a hand through his dark hair to brush it out of his eyes again, Gordie bent his head over his notes and tried again, to no avail. It wouldn't ingrain itself into his brain any more than it had already.  
  
Giving up for the moment, he leant back in his chair, letting his eyes drift past the wall and see through it, into their back garden, which gradually ran into back fields.  
  
He was idly wondering what he could do beside study that wouldn't get him caught by his father, when a sudden tap on the floor caught his wavering attention, and Gordie blinked at the stone that hadn't been there a few minutes ago.  
  
A couple of seconds later, his face broke into a grin, and he got up from his chair, crouching down and sneaking to his window, being sure to avoid the next stone when it fell against his floor with a dull clunk. Before the next stone could sail over his windowsill, he stuck his head out, resting his fore arms on his window frame and leaning against it comfortably.  
  
Chris grinned up at him, already out of his stoop to pick up the next stone. "I can still throw it if you want," he offered quietly, his voice nevertheless clearly audible.  
  
Gordie looked over his shoulder, listening for any noises that would indicate that his father had heard Chris through the crack of his open door. After a minute, he turned his attention outside again, still keeping half an ear out for footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gordie hissed, unable to keep a grateful smile from flickering across his face. At last, a break from studying.  
  
Chris shrugged, and then smirked up at him. "Got bored with studying," he replied carefully. "Figured you'd be as well. Wanna come down?"  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Sneak out somewhere, of course," Chris grinned again.   
  
Gordie chanced a look over his shoulder again. "I don't know if I should, Chris. I should be studying."  
  
Chris smirked knowingly. "Do you really want to study? Do you actually need to study? You've been studying that stuff for the past few days now, I know. If you don't know it now, you never will. Besides, the exam isn't until next week anyway."  
  
Gordie cocked his head in thought, weighing the odds of being caught. All Chris had said was true, it would all depend on what his father said. But that could come later. "All right," he replied. "Just give me a moment to clear things up."  
  
Chris gave a curt nod and drew back into the trees that littered the garden, and Gordie stepped lightly out his door to stand on the landing.  
  
"Dad! I'm going to bed early so I can get up and study some more tomorrow morning!"  
  
An obligatory reply came in the form of a loud half grunt half mutter; so all Gordie heard was permission. He grinned, shoved away the reflexive exasperation/hurt he felt from the typical reply, and stepped into his room, carefully locking the door behind him.  
  
Then he went to his window again. "Chris!" he hissed, searching the shadows for the form of his best friend. "What are we doing?"  
  
Chris moved slightly in the shadows and Gordie's eyes snapped there. "I wanna show you this place I found. You don't need to bring anything, I've already got the stuff."  
  
Gordie nodded, guessing that Chris would see him, and turned to grab a sweater from his cupboard. It was almost summer, the air was mostly hot, but if you were with Chris, you would have to be prepared for some pretty strange things. Being cold in summer was not unheard of anyway, and it would be better to be prepared.  
  
Tying it absently around his waist, because at the moment it was far too hot to actually even consider wearing it, Gordie lifted himself onto his windowsill and swung his legs over. Chris stepped out of the shadows to grin at him; Gordie resisted the urge to flip him off teasingly.  
  
He had perfected climbing out of his window by the time he was fourteen, and now that it was two years later, it was easy enough to do it without looking where he was putting his hands and feet. Small grooves lined the house, and he used these to help him, knowing exactly where he could and where he couldn't put any of his weight.  
  
Within a few seconds, he had landed lightly beside Chris and had tugged the other boy into the shadows, watching the den window with some kind of excited anticipation of being caught.  
  
"Shit man, you ok?"  
  
Gordie grinned at Chris. "All set Chambers. Where's this place you want to show me?"  
  
Chris smirked and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Stuff's over there. We'll have to walk a way aways."  
  
Gordie groaned in mock reluctance, but followed Chris willingly enough. Once he saw the stuff however, he stopped in his tracks.   
  
"Fishing poles?" he said dubiously.  
  
Chris laughed at him over his shoulder. "Hell yeah. Never been fishing in the dark? It's a blast."  
  
Gordie choked on his laugh. "Okay then. So where we going?"  
  
Chris merely smiled mysteriously and hoisted a fishing rod over his shoulder. "You'll see."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"It's a good thing the moon's out," Gordie called out to Chris' back, squinting up at the clear sky. They were quite far from the main streets of Castle Rock now, and with the lights faded out behind them, the stars and the moon were the only things lighting their way. It was good thing that they were plenty enough to see by, as Gordie wasn't completely sure that Chris knew for certain where he was going.   
  
They weren't following any fishing tracks that Gordie knew, and since he knew most of them just as well as Chris, he didn't really have any idea where they were going.  
  
A thought occurred to him. He stopped, and narrowed his eyes somewhat suspiciously. "Chris?" he called out to the still moving back in front of him.  
  
Chris turned around, the fishing rod making a peculiar swooshing noise. "Yea?"  
  
"Do you even know where we're going?"  
  
Chris looked mortally wounded, a hurt expression crossing his face; Gordie knew he was joking.   
  
"Me? Not know where I'm going? Shit Gordie, have a little faith, would ya?"  
  
Gordie grinned in reply and walked closer, squashing nettles under his feet as he moved. "I'd never doubt you, Chris."  
  
There was a short silence, and Gordie felt as surprised as Chris looked. He hadn't meant to say it with that kind of voice. It wasn't a voice he used with Chris unless the other was hurt emotionally or some shit like that.  
  
Chris was staring at him.  
  
Gordie cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was -"  
  
"Thanks," Chris interrupted, something puzzling in his tone making Gordie glance at his best friend sharply. Chris continued before he could ask though. "And yea, I do know where we're going. It's this place I found a while back when you were trying to catch Becky Cordal's attention."  
  
Gordie grinned and started walking again, settling into pace with Chris. "That was just so Dad would pay some attention to me, you know."  
  
"I know," Chris replied, his face unreadable.   
  
Gordie blinked sideways at him, then focused in front of them again. "So are we almost there? I'm getting hot."  
  
"Mm," Chris mumbled, squinting slightly as he peered ahead. "Just about three quarters there."  
  
"How'd you find it then?" Gordie asked, after a few minutes of companionable silence.  
  
Beside him, Chris shrugged. "Followed Eyeball here a few days before he left town. He didn't catch me or nothing, don't think he even cared if he was seen."  
  
"What was he doing?" Gordie kept his voice mildly curious.  
  
Chris shrugged again. "Damned if I know. You know he was weird and shit like that, 'specially before he left. Could have been anything, with him."  
  
Gordie hummed wordlessly and looked skyward again.  
  
The stars were glittering brightly; hundreds, thousands of them, all plain and clear to see now that Castle Rock was a little way behind them. The moon was a full harvest moon, looking like a golden yellow hot air balloon suspended in mid air, big enough to give the illusion of appearing only a couple of hundred miles away, instead of millions.   
  
"How far is the moon from the earth Chris?" Gordie asked, not out of any real wish to hear the answer.  
  
Chris stared at him, frankly surprised. "Shit Gordie, I don't know. Why d'you want to know anyway?"  
  
Gordie shrugged and smiled at his friend, somewhat sheepishly. "It just looks so big out here."  
  
"Huh," said Chris, looking at it for a few minutes. "Guess it does at that."  
  
He put his foot in a rut and stumbled, and Gordie automatically reached out and grabbed his shoulder before the other boy could fall, keeping Chris upright until he could find his balance.  
  
Chris grinned at him sheepishly. "Guess I should watch where I'm going."  
  
"No shit," Gordie teased. "Considering you're the only one here who knows where we're going."  
  
Chris merely smirked at the implied question. "You'll see."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Chris!" Gordie complained, wrestling his way through bushes and other plants that seemed determined to stop him in his tracks. "Where the hell are we going? And what time is it?"  
  
"Relax, Gordie," Chris called back through the vegetation. "You're almost there."  
  
Gordie muttered a few more complaints and typical grumbles to himself, and then he pushed through the last obstructing branch and blinked.  
  
In front of him, Chris was setting up his fishing rod, but that wasn't really what caught Gordie's attention. He had never seen this part of the river before, never remembered coming here at all. It had a gentle sloping, grassy bank up until a point, where it suddenly crumbled away in dark soil that disappeared into the river. Trees and other tall vegetation lined the river, running parallel to the banks, while bushes grew almost to the edge of the water in this part, creating a refreshing and secretive little hideaway, hidden from the eyes of the world on the outside of the bushes.  
  
Chris flopped down on the floor and grinned back at Gordie. "Well? Was it worth it?"  
  
"Hell yea," Gordie breathed, and started setting his stuff down next to Chris. "But I'm still hot."  
  
"Me too," Chris frowned slightly. "But it's summer. And there's a river right there. We can always cool off in there, if you want."  
  
Gordie laughed softly at that. "We'll catch a lot of fish that way, I'll bet," he joked. "After you scaring them away."  
  
Chris snorted good-naturedly. "Me? I think they'd be more scared of your skinny ass than mine."  
  
Gordie waved away the trivial insult. "Got any bait?"  
  
"As a matter of fact…" Chris paused, and then grinned at Gordie. Gordie, anticipating a negative answer, got ready to groan. "I do," Chris said simply after a few seconds. "Right in the bag there."  
  
Gordie pulled the bag that he hadn't really noticed before across towards him and started digging in it. Aside from a few containers of bait, there were also a few cool-ish cans that he pulled out. He examined them, turning them so he could see their label in the moonlight.  
  
"Cool! Beer!"  
  
"Yea," grunted Chris, and pulled out the bait container, to fix some bait on the hook of his fishing line. "Just in case, ya know."  
  
"Yea," Gordie replied, and stuck the cans back in the bag, hooking his own bait onto his fishing line. They half heartedly cast their lines and then just let them idly float there, not in particular caring whether they caught anything.  
  
After a few minutes, Gordie sighed and lay back on his elbows, staring up at the sky. "We never see this many stars in Castle Rock."  
  
"Nah," Chris replied softly, tilting his own head back to look up. "If we did, we wouldn't appreciate them now."  
  
Gordie accepted this. "I wonder how many there are."  
  
Chris sniggered. "Ever try counting stars?"  
  
Gordie blinked at him, an answering smile crossing his face. "Nah. We only ever went camping on cloudy nights and in forests, remember?"  
  
"Damn near impossible," Chris mumbled. "Try it and see. You get all screwed up trying to remember which one's you've counted and which one's you haven't."  
  
Gordie lay back fully, resting his head on his hands and did as Chris suggested, aware that Chris was torn between watching him with amusement and staring at the stars as well.  
  
Gordie got to about nineteen before he couldn't remember if he had counted that particular star or not. He made a sound of frustration, and then grinned as Chris laughed at him.  
  
"See what I mean?" Chris asked needlessly, watching Gordie.  
  
"Yea, I guess I do," Gordie replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the stars. It suddenly seemed important that he didn't meet Chris' eyes, because he could feel Chris' eyes watching him, and it was making his heart beat faster and his hands slightly sweaty in a way that had nothing to do with the summer's heat.  
  
There was a short silence that seemed expectant to Gordie for some unknown reason, and then Chris spoke.  
  
"Hey Gordie?"  
  
"Yea Chris?"  
  
A short pause. "Why do you think we're such good friends?"  
  
Gordie lowered his gaze to meet Chris' eyes. They were frank and honest in their question, and he had no real idea of what to answer with. "I don't know."  
  
Chris gave a small sigh, and looked skywards again. "I'm glad we are though."  
  
Gordie felt his lips curl up. "So am I."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A few hours later, after random conversations and jokes, Chris sat up and stretched. Gordie studiously ignored the way Chris' shirt rode up.   
  
"Hey Gordie? Are you hot?"  
  
Gordie considered the question honestly for a few minutes. "Yea, I guess. But if we go swimming we'll never catch anything."  
  
Chris waved away the news with a grin. "To hell with the fish. If they don't want to be honored by being caught by us, then they ain't worth nothin'."  
  
Gordie laughed and sat up, watching the river as Chris stripped to his skivvies beside him. "I forgot you still talk shit."  
  
Chris merely let out a war whoop and ran off the bank, jumping into the river. Gordie waited for a few minutes, getting more anxious each second Chris didn't reappear, before finally casually walking to the edge of the bank and staring into the water. "I know you're in there, you know." He said quietly, his eyes nevertheless searching under the water for a hint of his friend's location. After a second, he froze, having heard something rustling in the bushes.  
  
"And if you think you're going to push me in," he started, and turned around slowly, hands on his hips with a mockingly warning glare on his face. "You've got another thought coming."  
  
The rustling stopped. Gordie smirked triumphantly. "Yea, that's right. Admit defeat and surrender, Chambers. You lose."  
  
Chris stepped out of the vegetation, wiping water off his face. Gordie doggedly kept his eyes from following the trails the water droplets left over Chris' shoulders, chest and torso.   
  
Chris held his hands up, palms facing Gordie in the universal surrendering gesture. "You got me, Lachance. I surrender…"  
  
There was a short pause. Gordie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Not!" cried Chris, and charged for Gordie; who, even though he had sort of been expecting merely stood there and waited, his eyes going wide with mock distress and false fear.  
  
Chris toppled them both into the river.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Gordie came up laughing, spluttering the water and flipping his soaked hair away from his eyes, paddling water idly as he caught his breath and tried to dry his face with wet hands. The water was cool, delightfully refreshing, and the current was slow enough so that the only visible ripples were the ones that Gordie was making as he paddled there.  
  
Feeling another sense of foreboding, Gordie started looking around, peering into the dark water as far as he could, searching for his best friend, who had a knack for catching people unaware in water and dunking them. To his surprise though, Chris surfaced a few feet away, shaking his head habitually to keep his hair out of his eyes, then turned and grinned at Gordie.  
  
"Well? Cold enough for you?"  
  
Gordie blinked at him warily. "Aren't you going to dunk me?"  
  
Chris grinned harder and laughed a little. "Not unless you want to be dunked." He winked conspiringly.   
  
Gordie hastily shook his head, trying to hide the sudden heat in his cheeks. "Don't feel like it now. Just wanna mess around, you know?"  
  
"I know," Chris said softly, and swam closer. "But what do you mean by messing around?" he asked quietly.  
  
Gordie's blush darkened. "Uh… well, you see…"  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow at him. "By messing around… Do you mean…"  
  
Gordie froze and stared at his best friend, feeling very much like a deer caught in some headlights. "Uh… Chris?" he managed to choke out.  
  
Chris grinned, and leaned closer. "Do you mean… this?"  
  
With that, Chris effortlessly dunked Gordie, pushing the other boy down playfully before letting go of the shoulders immediately.  
  
When Gordie came up, spluttering again and gasping for breath, Chris was already scrambling out of the river, scrabbling his way up the steep and muddy banks.  
  
"Chris! You jackass! Come back here!" Gordie shouted, trying to be more relieved than disappointed.   
  
"No can do, Lachance!" Chris taunted, managing to find his way back onto the grass. "Look at you! You're scaring the fish away!"  
  
Gordie couldn't help it; he started laughing. "Damn you, Chambers," he gasped between laughter, trying to get closer to the banks. "Just you wait til I get my hands on you!"  
  
Chris paused ever so slightly, then smirked back. "Then what?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to the side in a mockingly naïve way.  
  
Gordie froze and ducked underwater to cool his cheeks again, cursing the blush and Chris. After a few minutes, he surfaced again, close enough to the banks to start making his own way out. "Then, chambers," he answered the earlier question, leaving the implications out. "It's war. Payback time. You're going down."  
  
"I'd like to see that happen," Chris mused, and turned his back to walk back to their fishing poles, flopping down on the grass when he got there. "Would definitely be a once in a lifetime sight."  
  
Gordie smirked, then frowned down at his clothes. "Damnit Chris. Now I'm all wet."  
  
Chris blinked, then sneered up at him, his eyes dancing mischievously. "You were a wet end all along, Lachance. It's only natural for you to be wet."  
  
Gordie flipped him off and sat down half sulkily, pretending to ignore Chris' laughter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
An hour or so later, when Chris was dozing lightly, opening his eyes every ten minutes or so to blearily stare at nothing in particular before closing them again, Gordie found himself watching his friend. His eyes traced the curve of the cheek and the line of the jaw, following the almost dizzying bared skin across Chris' shoulders and over his chest, balking at the navel. After making the trip several times, Gordie stared resolutely up at the stars, desperately trying to think up reasons why he shouldn't, why he couldn't care about Chris the way he was beginning to.   
  
Unfortunately, they all failed drastically against the dominant wish that he could. It was all so very wrong though. He didn't want to like Chris. He wasn't a fag either, he had never been attracted to any other boy besides Chris. He wondered if it was normal, if girls sometimes felt this way about their best friend. Surely it wasn't that rare, the weird and unsteady, almost heady feeling he felt when he looked at Chris.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Gordie's eyes returned to Chris, not wanting the moment to end, perfectly content to be safe in the knowledge that no one would ever know but him. His eyes traced the by now familiar path, his mouth getting dry as they passed over the bared skin, glowing ever so slightly as it dully reflected moonlight.  
  
Gordie sighed softly as he let his eye wander up to Chris' face, examining the slightly parted mouth and the way Chris' blue eyes reflected the sky, stars shimmering in the depths.  
  
Then he froze in utter shock and horror as the realization of what he was seeing drifted through his dazed mind.  
  
Chris' eyes were open. Chris was awake.  
  
Chris was watching him. Chris had seen him…  
  
Had seen him…  
  
Gordie paled notably, and scrambled away, cursing his still damp clothes because they appeared to be holding him back, allowing him to move only in slow motion. Then he blinked again, and stared down at his wrist. There was another hand grasping it firmly.  
  
Chris was holding his wrist. A few inches lower, and Chris would be holding his hand.  
  
Something akin to electricity bolted through Gordie, and he made no more moves to get away, feeling more trapped than ever as Chris slowly sat up, his hand not letting go of Gordie's wrist.  
  
"Chris! I'm sorry, I was just - It's just - I was only -" Gordie's mouth jumped back into gear.  
  
"Shut up, Gordie. It's all right."  
  
Gordie closed his mouth, suddenly feeling far more depressed than he had for years. He shouldn't have come. He had known he was starting to feel differently about Chris, should have known it would turn out like this. "Sorry," he muttered, looking away.  
  
He could feel Chris eyeing him. Then Chris sighed, and wrapped his arm around Gordie's shoulder, pulling him closer. Gordie froze again, then tentatively leaned against his best friend slowly, hardly able to believe it.   
  
Sure, Chris was always one given to more physical human contact than less, but to do so after he had just seen Gordie… To hug him straight after watching Gordie watch him, knowing what Gordie felt…  
  
"It's all right, Gordie," Chris said again, almost whispering now. "But… why?"  
  
"Why what?" Gordie responded, somewhat bitterly, making no move to pull away. "Why was I looking at you? Cause you're bloody hot, you know. Hot as hell. Why do I think that? I don't know. Why do I think that about you? Cause it's the truth. Why do I feel the way I do? I have absolutely no fucking idea."  
  
To his amazement, Chris started to laugh; soft laughter that was somehow different from usual. "Shit, it takes you a while to catch on, doesn't it? I don't mind at all, Gordie, I've been trying to get you to look at me like that for the past year or so now. I knew it would work this time." Chris added, a self-satisfied grin on his face.  
  
Gordie pulled away slightly but didn't remove Chris' arm. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Chris' grin faded to a soft smile, one that shot straight through Gordie, one that threatened to melt him into a pile of goop - if he was into romantic shit like that.   
  
"I've liked you for a year or so, Gordie. Christ, do you have any idea how hard it was, getting you to fall in love with me? Or even start liking me back?"  
  
Gordie narrowed his eyes. "So it was all a ruse, huh?"  
  
Chris looked absurdly proud. "Hell yeah."  
  
"Fuck you," Gordie told him bluntly, and then moved closer again.  
  
"If only," Chris muttered somewhere near his ear, and Gordie suppressed a shiver, looking up sharply again. Chris gazed innocently back.  
  
Gordie sighed in mock exasperation. "Fine. One kiss. That's it, all right?"  
  
Chris' grin grew fractionally. "Shit, and here I was thinking I'd gotten you to love me."  
  
Gordie grinned back and lifted his head for that one kiss. "You didn't have to work for it at all."  
  
"Yea," Chris teased, moving his face so it was only inches from Gordie's. "But how was I supposed to know you were so easy? And that was some unforgivably mushy shit you just said."  
  
"Heh," Gordie simply smirked, and pressed his lips to Chris', pulling back before Chris could begin kissing back. "You knew I was easy all along," he accused, smiling, his lips almost touching Chris'. "I went out with Becky Cordal, didn't I?"  
  
Chris merely kissed him again, nudging Gordie's lips open easily, and Gordie decided not to argue the finer points of how easy he was. He had to have something good in him to catch Chris' attention.  
  
And the fact that he had held it for so long…  
  
Well, it was plainly simple to see that Chris was just as easy when it came to him.  
  
And he was glad about that. 


End file.
